Unexpected Endings
by LexraHeart
Summary: The Hero of Time has fallen and Malon has lost her will to live. Crappy summary I know. Rated T just in case.


**Unexpected Endings by LexraHeart

* * *

**

**Summary:** **The Hero of Time has fallen and Malon has lost her will to live. Crappy summary I know.**

**_LexraHeart: _**Well this a first few of Zelda stories I have

* * *

Saria frowned as another spasm of coughs erupted from the hero of time, each one more violent then the last. The hero had gotten an illness that most died from, Link had caught the Hylian Flu. Link's normally bright face was an ill shade and was almost always clammy.

"Link…you have to get better" The Forest Sage muttered. Link lay asleep on his bed. Navi, who had returned from where ever she had gone off to, floated shortly behind Saria. Close friends of Link had stopped by to see him and wish him well. Malon was contently by his bed side. Saria had just only shooed Malon off to get some sleep.

"He'll get better Saria. If not for Hyrule's sake then Malon's, those two love each other way to much." Navi replied. Saria smiled, for years Malon's and Link's relationship had been kept a secret until the day Link had asked to marry Malon at her 18th birthday. But now it seemed they would not reach their wedding.

Saria and Navi left Link to sleep and went off to get sleep of their own. Malon who watched Saria and the fairy leave, snuck back into Link's house. At the sight of Link tears flowed into Malon's eyes. She hated seeing him so sick. Link's eyes opened, his usually cerulean eyes now a dull blue.

"…Mal…on?" Link asked, it hurt for him to talk. Malon nodded her head. "Can you forgive me?" He whispered. Malon was confused, her answer cautious.

"For what Link you've done nothing wrong"

"…our wedding. We…will never reach it" Malon's stomach clenched.

"Do not speak that way dear, we will make it, you must fight!" Malon answered back, her tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"I have been….fighting…too long Malon. For the majority…of my life…fighting was always involved…countless scars…many bruises…I am tired…I have no fight left in me Malon." Link replied. More tears slide down the woman's pale cheeks.

"…but our love?"

"It will always survive. Always…reminisce of it…and die it shall not"

"I love you Link" Malon replied saying the words the two had repeated many times.

"I know Mal. I love you too…" Malon leaned forward and kissed Link on his lips. Link tried to muster an angry look but failed, he was too tired.

"Malon I will get you sick!"

"I do not care Link, if it will bring me to you then I will gladly accept the sickness" Malon replied. Link stared at Malon.

"Do not live in malice. Do not grieve long for my death. Live your life…and remember Malon. I will always and forever love you" Link replied before his eyes closed for the last time. Malon stared at Link and watched as his breathing grew shallower and shallower. After the last breath escaped the hero, Malon collapsed over his body. Malon's whole body shook as she sobbed.

Link's funeral was held in the castle graveyard where he would be buried with the royals of Hyrule's kingdom. Malon watched silently as his casket was lowered into the ground. Tears silently slid down her face as the people left to their homes. On the face of his grave Malon laid down roses upon the fresh dirt. Upon his tombstone was the inscription of;

_R.I.P _

_Link _

_Hero of Time _

_Your service will never be forgotten _

Malon returned to her ranch where she helped her father. Talon frowned as he watched his daughter work. Since Link had gotten ill Malon had been distant and depressed. He hadn't seen her ride Epona in ages. Poor Epona was left alone in the ranch, her friend dead and the other ignoring her. Talon was glad Epona trusted him, so he could take her out for a ride instead.

Since Link's death Malon laid cooped up in her room all day. Talon brought food in for Malon which lay discarded around the room. Malon would not eat or sleep. She would lay and cry all day. Talon feared for Malon's health. He had heard about when two souls were connected, when one soul would die, shortly after the other would too.

Malon stared at her dark room, not caring to light a candle at all. Her breath was shallow and it hurt for her to breath. She tried to call out to her father then she realized what was happening. She was dying; she would be with Link soon. Malon listened to her breathing as it came to an abrupt halt, her eyes closed and relief washed throughout her body. Malon was dead.

Hours later Talon would find Malon's body and start plans for her funeral. Malon would be buried next to her love. Malon's funeral was one week after Link's. Upon her tombstone was the inscription of;

_R.I.P _

_Malon _

_The life and love _

_Of our Hero of Time, Link._

_

* * *

_

**_LexraHeart:_** Well this is my story. I think I did very well .


End file.
